The Sleepover
by CelestialMortal
Summary: NON-YAOI It's Lan's birthday and what better way then to have all your friends over but when it is a sleepover, a lotta things can happen I KNOW that i suc at summaries Rated PG-13 for cursing and sexual...things Please R+R
1. Inviting

Megafl0nezer0 speaking. This fic is my second one so easy on the flames and if anyone knows how to keep your settings when you post the story, you know the spaces and indents, please tell me  
  
Disclaimer: I own MMBN and the characters, I have the copyright right here. Just a second. *Rummages through the mess known as his room* I.uhh.don't have it right now so I guess I don't own MMBN.  
  
I'm using the names that they gave us in America so if your familiar with the Japanese names sry.  
  
Lan: 14 Mayl: 14 Dex: 14 Yai: 14 Chaud: 14 Let's just say everyone is 14 years old ok?...Except the adults ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: Planning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the middle of the summer vacation and the famous netbattler who saved the world's birthday was in one week. Lan's family was planning for his birthday.  
  
Mom: So Lan what kind of birthday do you want? Do you want the same type of birthday like always?  
  
Lan: Nah, I'm getting too old for them  
  
Mom: How about you first make a list on who you want to invite.  
  
Lan: Ok.I know about Dex, Mayl, and Yai  
  
Megaman: How about Chaud?  
  
Lan: I don't know, I don't think he would come ya know?  
  
Mom: And why is that?  
  
Lan: Well.it's nothing  
  
Mom: Alright, but we still have to figure out what we should do for the party Hmmmm.  
  
Mom: I got it. How about a sleepover party.  
  
Lan: I guess its ok I mean its not like we'll be sleeping in the same bed hahahahaha.  
  
Mom: Well let's give out the invitations.  
  
Lan: Ok I'll get Megaman to send out some emails  
  
Megaman: Sure  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megaman: Hey Lan you got some mail!  
  
Lan: From who?  
  
Megaman: Yai Mayl and Dex, it's about the party you wanna read it  
  
Lan: Ok  
  
(Dex's Email) Yooo sure I'll come to the party. What should we bring? Come over my house and lets see if Megaman can still take on my Gutsman.  
  
Lan thought to himself, seems like Dex is doing ok.  
  
(Yai's Email) A sleepover party with the other gender? It sounds undignified but I'll come.  
  
Lan laughed and said, "Typical Yai." They he turned to read Mayl's answer  
  
(Mayl's Email) Sure I'll come I'm gonna bring a couple of extra things ok? C u on Saturday. Then there was a digital picture of lips (ya know lipstick thing)  
  
Megaman smiled at the last remark and said, "Hey Lan, is there something going on between you and Mayl? Hmm?"  
  
Lan went red and replied, "No Megaman of course not. What would possibly happen. We're best friends not boy and girlfriends."  
  
Megaman smirked "Riiiiight. Of course."  
  
Lan went into a deeper shade of red and yelled, "Hey!"  
  
Mega: I'm just kidding Lan geez can't you take a joke?  
  
Lan: Hmmmph. 


	2. Getting the Gift

This is the second chapter of Sleepover/Birthday just to tell you this is NOT YOAI(I think that's how you spell it)  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN MMBN HAHAHAHA *Police Cars Surround the house* I mean I DON'T own MMBN *nervous laugh* Police officer: Come out with your hands up! Megafl0nezer0: I SAID I DON'T OWN IT MAN! Police officer: I don't believe you! Megafl0nezer0: I got doughnuts! *tosses a box of Dunkin Doughnuts* *hears cars drive away* Aww man that was a close one, I guess I don't own it then  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Getting Gifts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Side note: This fic is gonna be mostly about Mayl and Lan k?  
  
Mayl: I don't know what the hell I should get for Lan's birthday  
  
Roll: Why don't you get something for Megaman like a chip or something like that?  
  
Mayl: I'm not sure, that's the same crap that I give him every year.  
  
Roll: Exactly and that's why you should do it again  
  
Mayl: No, that's stupid  
  
Roll: Then what should you get him?  
  
Mayl: How the hell should I know. I KNOW why don't we go to the mall and see if he will like anything  
  
Rolll: Fine lets go.  
  
~~~~~At the mall~~~~~  
  
Mayl: Wow look at all this!  
  
Roll: Um.Mayl you're supposed to be looking for something to give to Lan.not clothes  
  
Mayl: Oh I know that but I have to have something to wear to his party right?  
  
Roll: It's a SLEEPOVER Mayl  
  
Mayl: .oh fine  
  
*They walk out of the store but not before Mayl buys a dress*  
  
Mayl: For the party.  
  
Roll: Sighs wait a minute did I just SAY sigh?!  
  
Megafl0nezer0: Whoops sry my typo  
  
Roll: *sigh* thinks: that's better.stupid author  
  
Megafl0nezer0: Hey I heard that!  
  
*They walk around until they are in front of an electronics store*  
  
Roll: Maybe we can find something in there  
  
Mayl: Maybe.  
  
*They look around and suddenly.................................................................... ....................( you can see I'm getting bored and a writers block.oh crap I have nooooo clue wat to do now ahh *5 minutes pass* (That's real I really thought for 5 min for this fic) I know now)  
  
She saw something on the wall  
  
Mayl: What do you think of this Roll?  
  
Roll: Welll it's ok I guess we could get it  
  
Mayl: Then lets buy it (I'm not telling you what it is HAHAHAHAHA)  
  
~~~~~At Home (Mayl's Home)~~~~~  
  
Mayl: I dunno if this was a good thing to get it dosen't seem that good ('m running out of vocab words okay?)  
  
Roll: .Great now you tell me. *sighs* maybe you could give him something with that.  
  
Mayl: Like what Roll?  
  
Roll: Like *whispers*  
  
Mayl: *giggles* good idea Roll  
  
Roll: I thought you might like it  
  
Please r+R wait R=R no wait that's not right let me try again R. +.R I did it *hears clapping*  
  
Okay so that's it so you keep reviewing and I'll keep making fun of, uhh and I'll make another chapter 


	3. Getting the Party Started

Zer0 here I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue my other story, I don't think people like it but and I'm getting a major writers block on it starting now at the end of each story I'm gonna give you choices to see what the next chapter may be about kay?  
  
Disclaimer: I have a friend here to help me this time, his name is Jason, he's a mindreader Audience: Ooooooooo Now Jason tell us do I own MMBN? Jason: how the hell should I know *Zer0 glares at him and rolls up his sleeve* Jason: uhh he dosen't own MMBN ok? Zer0: Good  
  
~~~~~~~~~Let's get this Party Started~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of the sleepover party and he was sitting on the couch watching tv and eagerly waiting for his friends to arrive. It was a raining outside and it was about 7 o'clock  
  
The first person to come was Dex  
  
Lan: Hey Dex hows it goin?  
  
Dex: Fine, me and Gutsman got a whole lot better and I bet I could take on Megaman right now.  
  
Mega: Reallly*sarcastic tone*  
  
Dex: I mean it.Lan I challenge you to a net battle right now  
  
Lan: Maybe later  
  
Dex: Phht Chicken.  
  
Lan: Here Dex put your stuff in my room ok?  
  
Dex: Ok  
  
*Door Rings*  
  
Lan: *opens door* *he sees Yai with an umbrella WAY too big* Umm hi Yai!  
  
Yai: Hello Lan where should I put my stuff  
  
Lan: Here give them to me  
  
Yai: Ok Albert get my bags  
  
Albert (Butler): Right Away miss Yai  
  
Lan's eyes widen as he sees a HUGE case thingy that they use for traveling (hehe I forget the name) Lan: ummm o.k let me get that and Yai why don't you come in.  
  
Lan tries to carry the case: *grunts* Dex *grunts* is upstairs in my *grunts again* room *grunts* why don't you go there  
  
Yai: Ok Lan here *gives umbrella to Lan*  
  
Lan takes the umbrella and tries to find a place to put the tarplike (I don't think there is a word like that) monstrosity when suddenly *Ding Dong*  
  
Lan thought: Great  
  
Auther note: From now on i got a legend or key or whatever going ok? Name: speaking *actions* "thoughts" Get it?.Got it?...Good  
  
Lan: *opens door and jaw drops down to the floor when he sees Mayl*  
  
Mayl: Hi Lan Happy Birthday! (If you read the last chapter you may recall that she bought a dress at the mall) She was in a violet colored dress that ran down to the knees with a slit up the sides and spaghetti straps  
  
Lan: h.hi Mayl you look great "Damn she looks great"  
  
Megaman: You ok Lan?  
  
Lan: *dosen't hear Mega*  
  
Mayl: You. ok?  
  
Lan: *nods his head*  
  
Mega: *hisses* hey Lan stop staring you're gonna scare her.  
  
Lan hears this and readjusts his stance: here come in its pouring outside.  
  
Mayl: Thanks where should I put my stuff  
  
Lan: Uhh Here give them to me.Um everyone is upstairs in my room ok?  
  
Mayl: Ok  
  
Lan: *Grabs Yai and Mayl's stuff and brings them upstairs*  
  
Lan's Mom: Everyone it's time to cut the cake  
  
(I'm gonna skip this part I'm too lazy and I'm tired so screw u)  
  
Everyone: MMmmm thanks Mrs Hikari  
  
Lan's Mom: Don't mention it  
  
Mayl goes to Lan's Mom and whispers: can I talk to you privately Mrs. Hikari?  
  
Lan's Mom: Sure  
  
Mayl: I'm just going to tell you that iff you hear someone yell in the morning, don't worry ok?  
  
Lan's Mom: ??? Why would anyone yell?  
  
Mayl: We'll we're gonna pull a small prank on Lan , but it won't hurt him or anything like that ok?  
  
Lan's Mom: ok *giggle* this should be funny  
  
Mayl: It will  
  
That's all for this chapter I'm really getting tired like I promised this are your choices shat game will they play  
  
Truth or Dare (I think they should do this one cause I got really good ideas for this)  
  
Poker (actually I might have to up the rating if some want strip poker)  
  
What you want 


	4. Truth or Dare

Megafl0nezer0: Okay Okay with the reviews already.I mean keep reviewing :D. I was having a huge writers block but I got over that.or through that, or whatever you want to call it. I wasn't creating another chapter cause I really screwed up my hand. I was riding my bike in the rain (stupid me) and I slipped and skinned my hand and arm really badly . I'm also in the middle of a Zelda the Wind Waker fanfic cause my friend lent me the game and its really good. Ok now in the last chapter I gave you the choice of what you wanted and survey says............TRUTH OR DARE!!! Ok so on with the chapter  
  
Chapter 4: Truth or Dare  
  
*actions* Name: talking (author talking or notes) "thoughts"  
  
* In Lan's Bedroom* Lan: Ok why don't we get changed first. The girls can go to the bathroom and me and Dex will get changed in here ok?  
  
Yai: Its "Dex and I"  
  
Lan: *Sarcastically* Thank you Yai for the grammar lesson.  
  
Yai: No problem  
  
[A couple minutes later]  
  
*The group is all on their sleeping bags in a different change of clothes.  
  
Lan: Hey why don't we all plug into the computer so that we can also talk to our navis k?  
  
Together: alright why not  
  
Gutsman: YEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAWW  
  
Glyde: Keep it down Guts  
  
Guts: alright alright.  
  
Mayl: So what should we do? Play a game?  
  
Dex: Alright but what do u wanna play? Megaman: I got an idea! Yai: I dunno what about you Lan? Mega: Anyone listening to me? I have an idea! Lan: I have no clue, You got any idea Mayl? Mayl: Nope hey Roll do you know what we should do? Mega: LISTEN TO ME!!!! Roll: Maybe Megaman does. What do you think Megaman?  
  
Megaman: "Finally" Why don't we play truth or dare  
  
Lan: Good idea Megaman why didn't you tell this sooner?  
  
Megaman: I did but you wou-  
  
Dex: Lets start  
  
Mayl: I say that you can't do the same question or dare twice ok?  
  
Yai: Fair enough, I'll start. Hmmmm eenie-meenie-miniee-mo ok Dex Truth or Dare.  
  
Dex: Dare of course!  
  
Yai: Ok I dare you to.go to the square with Gutsman and post in the mnessage board tat you are the worst operator of all time  
  
Lan: "Dex's pride is more then anything that he would own  
  
Dex: WHAT! THAT IS GONNA RUIN MY REPUTATION AS AN OPERATER FOREVER!!!  
  
Yai: Exactly  
  
Mayl: Keep it down Dex.  
  
Dex: *grumbles* fine  
  
*After a couple of minutes and double checking of the message the game resumes*  
  
Dex: Alright now its my turn, hmm.Gutsman what do you think? *Dex and Gutsman have a quiet conversation*  
  
Dex:*smiles* ok Mayl, Truth or Dare  
  
Mayl: ummm.truth!  
  
Dex: Ok.do you "touch" yourself?  
  
Mayl:*blushes like crazy* PERVERT!  
  
Dex: Answer it!  
  
Mayl: *mumbles* yes  
  
*Everybody laughs while Mayl turns into a glowing crimson*  
  
Mayl: Alright alright you had your laugh now its my turn. *whispers to Roll.EXE* who should I pick.  
  
Roll: how about Lan?  
  
Mayl: ok what should I ask him then  
  
Roll: how about *whisper whisper*  
  
Mayl: *giggles* ok that's a good one  
*out loud* ok LAN! Truth or dare? "he's too proud to say truth"  
  
Lan: Dare!  
  
Mayl: "I thought so" ok Lan I dare you to take off an article of clothing every time someone answers truth question and have to sleep in whatever you have left on  
  
*Lan looks flabbergasted while everybody is howling with mirth(new vocabulary word)*  
  
Lan: Y-you have to be k-kidding right?  
  
Mayl:*smiles* Nope  
  
Lan: THIS IS BULL SHIT  
  
Mayl: Well you gotta follow it!  
  
Lan: This sucks, Yai truth or dare  
  
Yai: Truth  
  
Lan:*groans* do I have to?  
  
Everybody: YES!  
  
Mayl: It's part of the game, come on don't be a spoil sport  
  
Lan:*takes off shirt* Alright I'm telling you RIGHT NOW I'm NOT gonna take off my boxers  
  
Mayl: Fine, we don't want any nudity here anyway  
  
Lan: good ok, Now Yai tell me do you have a crush on anybody?  
  
Yai: Maybe  
  
Lan: tell us  
  
Yai: *in a dignified matter* it is Charles Gregory Andrew Michael  
*goes on for 5 minutes* the Twenty Third  
  
Lan: *flatly* I'm sorry I asked  
  
Yai: Dex, truth or dare  
  
Dex: hmmm.truth  
  
Lan: *yells* YOUR ALL OUT TO GET ME AREN'T YOU!!  
  
Yai: Pretty much  
  
Lan: *grumbles takes off belt* Mayl: Alright I'll give leeway for that  
  
Yai: Ok Dex Did you ever kiss a girl that was not a relative and who?  
  
Dex: Christina.  
  
Lan: Really? You mean the total beautiful, smart, modest, and outgoing Christina? *Mayl stares with fire in her eyes but Lan dosen't notice* What happened?  
  
Dex: umm welll.It was Valentines Day and I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes you know the whole 'guess who' thing. She thought it was someone else and kissed me.  
  
Mayl: *Is still glaring but keeps her cool* Then what happened  
  
Dex: umm.you see.she got angry at me and she slapped me.  
  
Everybody: *tries to not laugh but can't help a chuckle or two until.)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Dex: Hey that's not funny  
  
Lan: HAHAH he he yes it is. HAHAHA  
  
*after the laughter subsides the game continues as usual*  
  
Dex: ok Lan Truth or Dare?  
  
Lan: "If I say truth I'm gonna have to take off my pants, but if I say dare I know he has something in store for me. Its fifty fifty so" *takes out a coin* heads is truth tails is dare okay?  
*prays for a second*  
  
Yai: Hey Lan I didn't know you were Catholic?  
  
Lan: I'm not but it's a good time to start  
  
*the coins falls as if in slow motion* whobbly whobbly whobbly whip whip whip *coin stops*  
  
Lan: groans heads  
  
Mayl: you know the drill  
  
Lan: THIS IS.BUT THAT.THIS SUCKS!*takes off his pants* *is wearing boxers with little hearts on them*  
  
Everybody: *stares then bursts out laughing*  
  
Mayl: those boxers look great on you Lan HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Lan: *is blushing like mad* these were the only pair I had left okay?  
  
Yai: Sure! HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Dex: Mayl GET THE CAMERA HAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Mayl: RIGHT! HAHAHA  
  
*after a struggle between Dex Mayl and Lan, a picture is taken*  
  
Mayl: This one's for keeps hehehehe.  
  
Lan: well its my turn so Mayl truth or dare!  
  
Mayl: Truth  
  
Lan: NO I REFUSE  
  
Everybody: *laughs*  
  
Lan: NO I'M NOT GONNA DO IT! I QUIT!!  
  
Mayl: hahahaha ohh comeon Lan don't be such a party pooper. It is your party we're celebrating isn't it?  
  
Lan: yea but I'm.this is.Oh never mind I'm going to bed. Its almost 1:00 anyway.  
  
Yai: Yea your right.  
  
Everybody: *murmurs agreement*  
  
As soon as everybody is done getting ready for bed Mayl goes into the bathroom for something  
  
Mayl: ok Lan get ready cause this is gonna be the birthday your gonna remember till the day you die  
  
WHAT could Mayl be doing? Is it for GOOD or EVIL intensions? WHY am I talking like this? Find out next time on THE SLEEPOVER!!! *dramatic music plays*  
  
Sorry for no poll this time cause I already have a good idea. But if you read my other story can you give me ideas cause I'm still having a writers block on that story. 


End file.
